VGCW/2013-04-23
__TOC__ '"Wrath of Kong" Match' Matchup Winner Results The opener has a slow start, but the match ramps up in intensity with near falls on both ends of the spectrum. Waluigi even drops the People's Elbow on the big ape, but doesn't score a win out of it. Despite Waluigi throwing all he could at DK, a high clothesline on a People's Hero who had taken too many punches to the head is enough to keep him down, and Donkey Kong earns an untainted victory. Other Plot Dan Hibiki congratulates Vegeta on his VGCW Championship victory last week. He asks where the belt is, Vegeta says it's in his locker. Dan thinks the champ should be wearing the belt with pride, but Vegeta says Dan doesn't understand pride, or even his own stablemate. He heads off to the gym, unwilling to be in Dan's presence any longer. '"1/4th Japanese" Elimination Tornado Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results The teams square off in this tornado battle where all four could be in the ring without countouts. Arino pairs up with Guile (somehow avoiding the temptation to spam Yoga Fire) while the Nerd takes his vulgar mouth against Duke's vulgar thoughts. Action keeps going between the sides, with pinfall attempts and big moves on both ends. After a while, the pairings switch, and now Arino has to deal with Duke and AVGN battles Guile. Team America is cut in half as AVGN pins Guile after a Sky High. Not long after, a Sky High to Duke on the outside results in a similar fate, giving GameCenter FU a well-earned win. Other Plot Barret Wallace walks into Dracula's office. As the runner-up of the Rumble last week, he's hoping to get something out of it. But the boss isn't impressed, noting Barret only has one singles victory in his career. He starts talking a bit too much, mentioning that he only wants strong people in his new...something. He makes an offer to Barret: if the Avalanche leader can win in a match later tonight, he'll give him a shot at the Casual Championship. Barret is all too happy to accept. '"Capitalism VS. Communism" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results Plenty of foreign objects make their way in this hardcore bout. Things start off evenly, but once the match gets to the outside, the fun truly began. Gief six-strings Wario with a guitar, but Wario grabs the stairs and returns the favor. Zangief gets his hands on the stairs himself and fires back. Next they move on to steel chairs, thwacking each other with them. A garbage can comes into play, and the two block each other's attempts to use it, grabbing it out of each other's hands. After some more chair shots, Gief absolutely levels Wario on the outside, but can't finish Mr. Money off. He props a chair between the ropes in a corner of the ring, but the plan backfires as Wario sends Zangief headfirst through the chair instead! Wario goes for it all with a Money Shot, but the Red Cyclone wisely rolls out. Wario follows him, and after some more fighting on the outside, Wario gets another Money Shot in, this time keeping the Russian down for good. Other Plot Dracula calls Dan Hibiki into his office. He's disappointed with Dan squandering his title shot last week. Dan says it won't happen again. Drac gives Dan a chance at redemption with a match against someone who's been very hungry for another opportunity at the Saikyo Legend. Dan makes some guesses on who it is, but Dracula doesn't divulge the details, he simply tells Dan to get prepared. 'Barret's Casual Contender Handicap Match' Matchup Winners Results Barret should've known it wasn't going to be easy when Dracula's calling the shots. But despite the odds being against him, Barret puts on an exceptional performance. As he starts off against Eggman, he keeps the Master Plan at bay, controlling the match until Wily tags in. The Practice gets some offense with the mad doctor in the house, but Barret starts to come back again with a huge series of hits on Alberto. Wily is still able to get Barret in a corner and brings in Eggman, who gets Barret to bleed and brings Wily right back in. Barret puts his heart into it, with near-fall after near-fall after near-fall, yet he isn't strong enough to pull it off. Wily deals the last damage Barret is able to take and follows it up with a pinfall, The Practice narrowly missing a huge embarrassment. '"Hero VS. Zero" Last Man Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results Satan's been wanting this for quite some time, surely, and now a chance to settle the score was in his hands. But Dan isn't willing to look bad in front of his boss for the second week in a row, trying to take his former partner down early. Satan isn't accepting of it, taking it hard to his old teammate from Raw Power. Hercule hits Dan with the Megaton Punch, but Dan rolls out to refocus. He enters the ring again and gets some momentum back. But soon after Satan keeps getting Dan on the aprons, where he uses suplexes to pile on the damage. He puts Dan through Table-san, but that isn't enough. Back in the ring, Satan punches Dan right out of it, but still Dan keeps going. Dan stays in the fight long enough to hit the Super Taunt, but the lack of damage dealt isn't enough to keep the Savior of Earth down. The fight ventures around outside and in, and Mr. Satan finally finishes the job with a Satan Bomb, preventing Dan from being the Last Dan Standing and completing his revenge! Other Plot Geno and Solid Snake are talking about Dracula's plans. Geno thinks Dracula is getting the strongest wrestlers together with the hopes to use them to create his own new army. Geno's theory is that if the minions are defeated, it'll demoralize Dracula enough to stop. Snake says he knows a few men who might be able to help, but he's got a match to deal with first. 'Money in the Bank Ladder Match for the Money in the Bank Briefcase' Matchup Winner Results A quick finish is barely avoided as Barkley brings a ladder into the ring, sets it up, then gets distracted as Jensen starts climbing it. Jensen gets his hands on the briefcase and continues to hang on to it as the ladder falls. As the other five crowd around the center, Haggar is the one to extend the match by knocking Jensen down. The six then pair up. Luigi fights Segata in a battle of company pride. Barkley and Snake match their skills together. Haggar and Jensen form the final pair as two of the more dominant stars in VGCW. All six fight on the outside for some time, but eventually they all wind up back in the ring with both ladders. Things get frantic at this point and the pairings don't hold as they constantly set up the ladder in an attempt to climb, but plans are thwarted just as equally. In a stroke of luck, Barkley eventually slips up the ladder unnoticed and brings the briefcase down to win the Money in the Bank, giving him a chance at VGCW Championship redemption whenever he chooses! 'VGCW Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results In perhaps the strangest match of the night, Groose displays just how good he is, bodying Vegeta quite thoroughly. With a variety of suplexes and slams, it looks like Groose is ready to become VGCW Champion barely a month after his debut! But the damage he deals lead to nothing but 1-counts at best, with Majin Vegeta seeming impossible to bring down for good. In a surprising turndown, the champ counters Groose with a series of strong punches to the gut. It winds up being one of the few real moments of offense for Vegeta, yet it is somehow enough to keep Groose down for a 3-count, allowing Vegeta to retain. Other Plot Phoenix Wright catches Solid Snake going through his locker. Snake claims he mistook the locker for his own. Phoenix notices that Snake took something from the locker, but Snake says he put something in that locker, realized it wasn't his, and took the item back. Nick is hesitant to believe it, but when Snake asks Wright if he would lie about it, Phoenix thinks better of Snake and drops the issue. Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Elimination Category:Tornado Tag Team Category:Extreme Rules Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Handicap Category:Last Man Standing Category:Money in the Bank Category:Ladder Category:VGCW Championship